Possesion
by Neogirl10957
Summary: Since Slade's last appearance, ( aka "the dust" ) one last questions still remains in the air. Now that Slade is really gone, will anyone else take his place? Robin will get the answers he needs... at a price.
1. A gift

Hello! Darkness' Raven here! This is my first story sooooo, review, review, and review! Pleeaase?

EDIT: I edited some stuff. I personally like this much better than the original!

* * *

The setting sun spread its hues of red, orange and yellow across the land. The faint outline of the buildings of the city could be seen against the dimly lit sun. Soon, night would fall, leaving only the stars and moon to give away light. Soon, Raven would feel at home. 

To her, light brought too many emotions. Unwanted emotions. She headed to her bookshelf, carefully scanned the shelves and grabbed _The Masque of the Red Death_ by Edgar Allan Poe. She settled down with it, and flipped the first page.

_THE "Red Death" had long devastated the country. No pestilence had ever been so fatal, or so hideous. Blood was its Avatar and its seal the redness and the horror of blood. There were sharp pains, and sudden dizziness, and then profuse bleeding at the pores, with dissolution. The scarlet stains upon the body and especially upon the face of the victim, were the pest ban which shut him out from the aid and from the sympathy of his fellow-men._

_Knock-knock_. A soft knock pulled Raven out of her story. With a sigh, she laid her book down next to her bed, and opened the door. Starfire was there, holding a small package in her hands.

"Friend Raven, someone has brought you a gift."

She handed her the package. Raven took one look at it, and levitated it away. Starfire cocked her head to the side.

"What is wrong?"

Raven sighed. The truth was, she didn't accept gifts; they were dangerous to her.

"It's a little hard to explain..."

"Perhaps this gift could help you remember?"

Raven rolled her eyes. Typical Star.

"No, really Star, I'd rather not..."

"Please?"Starfire opened her eyes wide and stared at Raven with a pleading, puppy-like stare.Raven groaned, and reached for the small package. It was wrapped in dark paper, with little white ravens decorating it. She grabbed the card and reluctantly opened it.

_Dear Raven,  
Wow. I can't believe you actually received my gift. I must be one of your greatest fans... I practically begged my Mom to cut my hair short. Anyway, I really admire you. In my opinion, you are the greatest. I found this at an antique shop. It is truly beautiful.  
I hope you like it!  
Rose_

Rose... That name ran a bell. Where had Raven heard it before?

"Raven?"

Starfire's voice pulled her out of her slumber.

"Will you not open the box?"

She handed her the little black box. It was tied in a purple ribbon, matching the color of her hair. She carefully undid the ribbon, and opened the box.

Inside, there was a beautiful black necklace in the shape of a raven. Its eyes glittered red, and, where the heart would usually be, there was a small red gem which shone with the setting sun. The gem almost apeared to change colors. Raven ran her hands over the cool metal, it almost seemed no hand could sculpt something so beautiful. As she touched the gem, it shone brightly for a few seconds, then died back to it's original state. All the while, a cold shiver ran through Raven's spine.

"It's beautiful..." she murmured.

* * *

Yeah, that's my first chapter. 

Ooooo, Rose. Yep, comic reference! Rose was Slade's only daughter, and she... pretty much... well... stabbed her eye. She will take a big role in this story, I can assure you that!

EDIT: Used the word beautiful to much... somebody got better adjectives?


	2. The dream

Ello! I'm very, very happy today. Not only did I get the shirt I wanted for Christmas, but I also got the eleventh _A Series of Unfortunate Events_ book, _The Grim Grotto_. So anyway, this here's a songfic. This is my very first songfic so please review! Raven is mostly dreaming in this chapter.

Also, I'd like to thank eternalluna for the idea. You are definitely getting something from me, even though I'm still figuring out what XP.

The song is _Imaginary_ by Evanescence.

-Rae

* * *

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
the goddess of imaginary light._

Sighing, Raven carefully laid her necklace on the dresser next to her bed. Since she had gotten it earlier, she didn't want to take it off. Even now, she had trouble putting it down next to her bed. Carefully, she grabbed her magic mirror and gazed into its depths. Seeing the usual glowing red eyes, she closed hers, and let herself dragged into the imaginary world her mind was.

When she open her eyes, she saw everything had changed. The sky was a strange purple colour, rather than the usual black. There was a setting sun, spreading its light to the rest of its light over the already-purple sky. No emotions in sight. At least, not yet.

_In my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me_

Finally, she spotted Happy, flying around with a big smile on her face.

"Wheee!" she screamed.

Raven beckoned her closer. The pink cloaked nuisance flew in.

"What's up, Rae?"

Twitching at the sound of her hated nickname, she calmly answered her.

"Nothing much," she answered, "I was just wondering if any of you had anything to do with what happened earlier today."

Happy looked puzzled.

" 'Scuse?"

"You know, with my powers just stopping like that."

"They stopped?"

Raven nodded. Happy laughed, and got back to flying, her cloak flapping in the breeze.

"Whatever happened, I had nothing to do with it!" she screamed.

Seeing as hadn't caused it, Raven followed the path coated with paper flowers. She wanted to ask her other emotions, to see if they had caused it. No matter how many times she asked, she always got the same answer: "No".

However, she got a slightly answer with Angry.

"Me?" she cackled, "Unless you haven't noticed, you're stronger than everyone of us. Something else happened."

_I linger in the doorway  
of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
let me stay  
where the wind will whisper to me  
where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_

* * *

Raven sat down on her bed. No chance finishing _The Red Death_ now. She thought about all the events that had happened today. The necklace, her powers, Angry. She laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. It seemed as though she never would sleep, but somehow, she fell into a doze.

* * *

Raven ran through a dark, windowless corridor. Running so hard, she could feel drops of sweat falling from her face.

"Let him go!" She screamed.

Her voice echoed eerily off the walls.

"Let him go!"

A voice cackled through the room, joining itself to her pleas.

"Let him go? Now why would I do that?"

Raven ran towards the source of the noise. There she saw them. A girl, wearing a mask resembling Slade's. And Robin.

"Why would I let Robin go?" she teased.

She was holding the boy in question tightly, a gun pressed on his head. His mask was lying on the floor. Raven could finally see his eyes. They were green. Deep green. And they shone with terror.

He looked about to scream, however Rose held her free hand on his mouth. Sweat drops fell from his forehead to her hand. Ignoring them, she pulled the gun off his head, and pointed it to Raven.

"Who shall I kill first? Raven, or Robin?"

Raven flung her hand out towards the menace. She screamed her magic words, yet only a spark flew out from her hand. Rose smiled devilishly, and pulled the trigger, pointed to the wonder boy. With one last scream, Robin died in her arms.

* * *

"Raven?"

"Rae?"

"Hello?"

_If you need to leave the world you live in  
lay your head down and stay a while  
though you may not remember dreaming  
something waits for you to breathe again_

"What?" Raven opened her eyes, numbly rubbing her head.

"She is awake!" Starfire exclaimed.

The sorceress blinked at the sound of her friend's voice. She was surprised to see the other Titans grouped in her room.

"Why are you all standing around my bed?" she asked.

"We heard you screaming," Robin explained, "and thought something must be happening."

"Screaming?" she asked. "I don't remember anything that could make me scream."

"Well, you did scream." Beast Boy added.

She sighed, and reached over to her dresser.

"Hold on a sec, let me grab my…" Her mouth gaped open.

The necklace was not there.

"This?" Cyborg asked.

He was holding the necklace tightly in his hand. The gem glittered for a few instants, and died down to its original state.

"Yes. How…" Raven started.

_In my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me_

* * *

Outside, a figure hid in the shadows of the night. It glanced up at the distant T-shaped tower as a sly smile spread across it's lips.

"This is only the beginning, Robin." It whispered, "Only the beginning…"

* * *

Thankies, eternalluna!

Also, neither the song nor the Teen Titans belong to me.

Lookie! http:img91.exs.cx/img91/1014/bunnyraven2kf.jpg

Everyone's been waiting for Bunny Raven!

-Rae


End file.
